A girl named Joe
by RSGM
Summary: A girl named Joana Joe is an orphan, as she finds herself in the same magical world as Harry. She is to learn to read and talk. After such work she is sent to Hogwarts where many things happen, like possibly finding her parents who left her an orphan.


I woke to the smell of the sewer, a rat scratching at my hair. The rat saw me awake, and slowly walked towards me, rubbing its dirty face on my fist. I smiled at it, mentally thanking it for its company. I looked around to make sure no one else was coming. Slowly and quietly I crept up the stairs, out into the city life. Cars were zooming by, people meeting others in coffee shops. Life seemed to go on for everyone else while I was stuck here. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't go to school, I couldn't read, I couldn't talk, I couldn't do anything. I was stuck in baby mode while everyone else seemed to grow up. I knew numbers, I had to to know my age, and I could write. Those were the two things I could do, but nothing else. I sighed and walked over to my favorite store. It wasn't the store I liked a lot, it was the person who owned it. Her name was Mrs. Kicker, her husband who originally opened the shop died a few months back. Being 85 years old, she was a little crazy, but a little talking to someone helps. I walked up to the store _Jack's Goods and Goods_, and smiled at everyone, wandering to the back where Joana was. I saw her knitting something that looked like socks, but also looked like a sweater. I tapped her shoulder, and she smiled, putting her sweater socks away. She sat up, and smiled, saying hello.

"Good morning dear, you look so filthy, here dear, let me get you some nice clothes and some food." she smiled again and left. This was how I survived for so long. When I was a month or two old, my parents threw me out onto the streets, leaving me to die. They had left me in front of the store. Not being able to take me in, Jack put me in a secret place he owns. An old sewer pipe, which held his prize possessions, like me. After he died I was left there, and had to come up to the store to eat and get dressed daily. Joana came back with clothes appropriate for the weather, and a big bowl of soup.

"It must be very cold down in there. If only I knew who your parents were so I could slap them." she said, slapping her own hand for the effect, I nodded, agreeing.

"I just wish I knew! Gr!" she laughed, and my body shook slightly as I chuckled silently.

We talked for the whole day, her feeding me and playing games. When it was time to close up the shop I had to leave, as she locked up and went upstairs to bed, leaving me to the cold of the night. As I was walking back I saw a woman. She looked about 45 or something and she was saying something I couldn't hear. She was tapping the bricks on the wall at the end of the alleyway. I walked up towards her, getting a better look. She was speaking something I didn't know, and all of a sudden the brick parted, and she went in. Wondering what was going on, I followed her through the bricks. It was still night, but I wasn't in London anymore. I was somewhere different. I wandered around, looking curiously at the shops around me. A man in robes with bright red hair was walking out of a place that looked like a bar. Unable to read the title I had to guess. His face was buried in what looked like a newspaper, but the pictures were moving. He walked right in front of me, and I tried to move, but he cut me off, slamming into me, splashing me with a very hot drink.

"What where you're going!" the man growled. "Why are you out here so late? Who are your parents!" he growled at me again. I shrugged, not being able to say anything else.

"Come now, don't play games with me here. Now, where are your parents young lady?" I shrugged, not really caring. He frowned, looking around.

"Why won't you talk?" he asked. I thought for a moment, then grabbed the newspaper he was holding, and grabbed the pen out of his shirt.

_I can't. _

I wrote. His face turned shocked as he excused himself for a second. I watched him for a second, then ran. I didn't know where I was running to, but I had to get back to London. Joana would get worried over me quickly if I don't come on time_. _I ran as hard as I could, trying to get as far as I could_. _I head his yells for me to come back, but I was past that. I was scared, and I wanted to go back to my sewer. I realized it then and stopped. I don't want to go back there. It was horrible. I could actually have a nice life with that man. I would have a bed, a warm house, and I would be able to learn how to speak! I stood there as I waited for the man to catch up.

"Please don't do that again. Come, you are staying with me till can we can figure out who you belong to." I smiled brightly, all fluttery on the inside. I walked beside him, and we went into a store. He pulled out a little black sack, pulling out a green powdery substance. He went into the chimney, and waved me over. He grabbed my arm in a nice tight grip. He shouted something I couldn't make out so well with a loud bang happening at the same time he said it. We flew upwards. I felt as if my face was going to fly off, and I was scared.

We landed painfully, well for me, at another chimney. The place was small, but very nice and friendly.

"Kids! Where's your mother!" the man shouted. I heard footsteps, and a boy with the same red hair as his dad came down.

"Dad, whose this?" he asked, pointing to me with his thumb.

"I'm trying to find this out. Can you please fetch your mother?"

"I'm here Arthur, what seems to be the problem?" A hefty, nice looking woman said, coming from behind the counter. She too had red hair, but her face was kinder and yet sharp as well. She froze seeing me.

"Arthur, who's this dear?"

"I'm not sure, I'm trying to find this out."

"What's your name child?" the woman asked me.

"She's a mute dear." the woman gasped.

"A mute! Dear, didn't anyone teach you to talk?" she asked concerned. I shook my head violently. I walked past her and got a piece of paper and a pencil.

_I can write, but cannot read, I can understand what you're saying, I just cannot talk. I'm an orphan. Abandoned onto the streets of London when young. An old woman took care of me for the past 11 years, but I could never do anything. My name is Joe. Short for Joana. That was the woman's name. She named me that, but rarely called me by it. She mostly called me girl._

I bowed my head, to scared and tired to think of anything else but sleep. Mrs. Weasley took me upstairs, and whispered something in my ear.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll teach you to read and talk. Don't you worry!" she left me upstairs to sleep. I cocked my head to the side a little bit, and then she remember. There was no bed in the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, I guess you'll have to sleep in my daughter Ginny's room. You don't mind do ya?" she asked. I shook my head no, looking around a little bit.

She brought me to a little room, and a girl with very red hair was reading.

"Ginny, this girl is going to stay with us for a little while. She's an orphan, and can't talk or read. Just saying." she left, and I realized. Wow, my life does suck. If I have to stay in some stranger's house, and used to live in a sewer, yeah. Life sucked, but it was pretty good now.

Well, for now.

* * *

**Hi, please review. Don't leave without reviewing. If you don't like it, tell me, I'll change it. If it rocks and you love it, well. Tell me!**

**Thanks-**

**Readerfreak190123 :P  
**


End file.
